


New lives of Misfit Hybrids

by SnowFireKurokami



Category: BLACKPINK (Band), EXO (Band), GOT7, SEVENTEEN (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Hybrid AU, Hybrids, Implied Mpreg, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Light Angst, M/M, Memes, Mpreg, Multi, Other, Past Abuse, Past Domestic Violence, Smut, kpop, random characters etc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:49:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12993222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnowFireKurokami/pseuds/SnowFireKurokami
Summary: Hybrids of all types galore, all owned by one person under one house of different personalities. That'll never go wrong.Right?





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Pretty much everyone thought of in the moment will be added at some point. May r may not be a continuing character depending on circumstances but this is really just to get that hybrid fic no one asked for but everyone secretly wants.

_Do you really think you'll amount to anything?!_

 

_Get the fuck back here before i get angry you slut!_

 

 

 

Waking with a jolt he groaned, the harsh lights of the fluorescent bulb hurting sleep sensitive eyes. Stretching he glanced around trying to ignore the cold sweat sticking to his back. From the stares he got from a few turned heads he must really look a sight. Sighing he huddled behind a couch and a flattened out bean bag wishing the silver hair he sported was a soft brown or black like the other hybrids in the room. Normal fox hybrids had reddish brown fur but somewhere along his making god must have decided to stop. Not that the color would have changed anything. "Hi there sweetie, want to come home with me?" Ears twitching he looked quickly over to his left where the voice had come from, his chest flipping strangely downwards as he watched as yet another bunny hybrid gladly followed behind its new owner, there face beaming with sunshine.

Scratching at the itchy fabric of his clothes he tried to not let it get to him, he'd never get an owner anyway. As the hours ticked by to closing time from the not very good shelter, he found himself staring blankly out the single window light droplets of "sunshine rain" falling against the glass as he felt his body getting heavier with the darkening skies. "Hey there." Flinching he looked up wide eyed to the voice his tail wrapped around his waist self consciously. There was a girl standing right behind him, looking back at him curiously and _smiling_. The girl stepped forward and he flinched back, flattening his ears defensively as his hands fumbled with his tail. "Oh, Miss please step away!" He groaned. The attendant-a stiff short brunette with a more plastic face than real-hurried over to the girl and pulling her back giving him glances even though there was a tight smile on her face. "He shouldn't have been in here really." The assistant continues and he's practically growling turning away with a huff and trying his best to shut out the conversation happening behind him.

He's heard it rehearsed a million times. " _He's a bit of a problem.  That tag indicates he's been brought in for excessive bad behavior.   Not something you want to choose. Would you like to look at our other selections?"_  

**He could be good.  He'd be a good boy, just please.**

Feeling nauseous he wrapped his tail tighter biting on his lip until he could taste blood, he was really helping his situation wasn't he? There was a slight murmuring and then the click of a door being closed, they were gone. Slumping in on himself he shut his eyes trying his best to shut out the flashes of grating voices that rang in his head. Suddenly he felt something tug at the collar of his shirt. "Stop." He mumbled trying to push away whatever bunny hybrid that couldn't read the atmosphere. When it didn't stop he snapped his eyes open whirling on them, "I said sto-." Voice catching in his throat he shrank back hitting his head against the wall when he saw who it was. His mind muddled and whirling as he opened and closed his mouth like an idiot trying to utter the apologies stuck in his throat. The girl tilted her head, just so, a smile that looked like a silent giggle on her face as she closed the distance between them hands already pulling at the tag on his shirt.

"You cant-you shouldn't do that, they'll get angry." He stuttered trying his best to not breath too much. Her scent was overwhelming, strange and way too comfortable and warm. The others had noticed it too. "You don't need it." She said simply, glancing up to him, "huh she has really weird colored eyes, so pretty." "My name is Serenity, what's yours?" He swallowed thickly, telling her his name would make him feel like she was interested. "It's Namjoon." "Namjoon, Namjoon huh?" His ears twitched at hearing her taste the name her voice light almost like a whisper. The tag came off with a popping snap a look of satisfaction on her face as she rocked to her feet. "Well are you ready?" "Huh?"  "Let's get along well." She hummed pulling him to his feet and leading him to the door. Namjoon said nothing as they walked past it, past the attendant who had on a fake smile, past the doors he only glimpsed from inside and out towards his new life.

He made a decision then. No matter what, he'd be good. He'd do anything to stay here and walk by this persons side.


	2. Getting into It

"Make yourself comfortable, have you had a meal yet?" Namjoon just nodded, his mouth slightly agape and his eyes flitting from one thing to the other. Barely taking in anything through his amazement. He was in a house. He was in an honest to goodness house! The interior was comfortably warm, a stark contrast to the sudden cold showers. Even from the front door he could smell the comforting scent that was sweet mingling with the warmth that had him shiver slightly in comfort. Just like her scent.

Serenity had disappeared behind a corner and he was vaguely aware she had probably just said something to him as he moved to what looked like a sitting room. Eyeing the plush seat surrounding a pristine glass coffee table he yelped shortly at the sensation under his feet. Jumping back he chuckled nervously, he'd just stepped on carpet. A really soft carpet, an off white and fluffy. Kneeling down he felt it absently, looking around the space once more to take in a flat screen in the corner above a synthetic fireplace that was currently switched off. Lighting coming in from large sliding doors that led to a patio. Was she rich or something? He hadn't looked at the rest of the house yet, but based on the size he'd seen of the exterior -it was a two story house with a huge lawn spanning around it- it was pretty fucking big and probably filled with things just as good.

"Namjoon? Where did you go?" Snapping his head to attention Namjoon scrambled to his feet, hurrying past an open modern kitchen and up a flight of stairs to find Serenity about to walk down. "Ah, I was showing you to your room." "My room?" Namjoon gaped, he'd expected to sleep on a sofa or maybe even hope to get one of those floor beds the dog hybrids in the shelter seemed to covet. Heck even the carpet down stairs would be perfect to sleep on. "Yes your room silly Serenity laughed, a soft chiming sound that made her eyes dance. "It's a plain guest room and it has a double bed inside but I can always have it pushed together if you ever need the extra space." "No that's fine." Bowing slightly he hurried to the room she'd pointed to letting out a breathy _ah_ as his eyes beheld the room. it was plain like she'd said, beds pressed on either side of a large window slightly ajar with wind blowing a translucent curtain in ghostly way's. The floor was hardwood and felt nice beneath his feet as he wandered further in.

"Do you like it?"

"It's perfect." Namjoon breathed sitting on one of the beds and kicked his legs idly. "Hmm, we'll have to go out soon to buy you some clothes. But for now you can take a bath and then we can have dinner together."  He nodded slightly flopping unto what might be memory foam mattress when he realized what he'd set him up for. Shooting back up he gnawed on his bottom lip. Maybe he could just turn on the water and wait? But he would still smell like the shelter. Groaning silently he peeked out finding the bathroom easily -it was like walking into one of those fairy tales- and his tail promptly knocked over a container of shampoo. When he bent down to get it he ht his head slightly against the shelf it fell from making the other assortments shift with a deadly rattle. Flinching he listened to see if she'd heard, when nothing stood out he sighed hoping to whatever deity would listen that he could keep it together.

After a rather hurried bath he slipped on a waiting bathrobe, and followed his stomach down to a dining room where Serenity was already sitting just finishing up a rather thick book. Taking one look at the table and he was salivating. "Hey, you can start i want to finish this before i eat." Nodding he sat down not sure where to start. Maybe the bowl of cloud like rice or maybe the servings of two different kinds of chicken. He just had to taste some of the stir fry. Nibbling on his fork, Namjoon flicked his eyes up towards the other not sure what he was looking for exactly. "Is something wrong Joonie?" He flinched, she hadn't even looked up at him. "N-no, its nothing." She made a sound in answer closing her book to look at him. Resting her hand on perched hands she tilted her head at him asking him a single question. "I-you. You won't leave me will you?" He asked quietly, his hands kneading into his tail fervently, his voice soft in the otherwise silence of the room. "Of course not Namjoon-ah. i don't know what you might have been thinking before now but i've made up my mind. And i'm not going to even think of leaving such a lovely fox like you." She smiled gently reching over to card through his hair. "I've lived here by  myself for the longest time. I think we could both use a friend right?" He nodded with a pleased sigh. "So then. Will you get other, pets?" She pouted slightly sitting back with a thoughtful huff. "Probably, but everything in small steps. For now eat." Nodding again he took helpings from each dish, letting the warmth spread and fill his head with a comforting peace.

Yeah. Things would be good now. And if she got another pet, who cared? Everything would be fine.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those who are reading this, as you can see my updates are pretty bad and my real life schedule is hectic. It'll get better I swear.


	3. Chapter 3

The smell of incense was heavy within the chapel, dull morning light filtering in through the large glass stained windows. The colors shimmering unto every surface it touched in a myriad of blues, yellows and reds. He sat back at the very front of the isles of chairs, gazing on the largest glass window that faced the congregation. Mother Mary smiling down on her son with the angelic host singing in the starry sky above them.

He smiled wryly, eyes flickering over the gold plated cross at the back of the pew and ran his eyes down the polished wood of the stands. Too big to make off with. Half skipping down the stairs he slumped against one of the wooden pews, ears flickering in the direction of the small shuffling in the background. too silent to alert any humans that might walk in and too loud to be, just a mouse. Work any longer and they'd definitely be caught though.

Sighing he rubbed away a headache sprouting up behind his eyes, squinting as the area around him blurred for a few seconds and then corrected again. The loud bang is what ultimately got him to turn his head towards the sounds. "Fuck." Cursing under his breath, he looked despondently at the darkening skies as another flash and resounding boom ripped through the room. Great. Now he'd have to deal with a pussy.

"Minseok! I don't give a fuck how good he can pick a lock! I refuse to stay here if we'll get frickin' caught!" Moments later and he got an eyeful of a red faced cat hybrid, eyes flaring in a mix of fear and anger, black hair similar to his own standing on edge. A pink haired bunny hybrid appeared soon after, picks still in his hands and ear flattened angrily. Minseok knew the bunny couldn't speak out against the other. Frankly it was a mystery how those two had initially become friends.

"It's just thunder Yoongi, we already knew it was going to rain."

"Yeah, but not a fucking lightning storm! We're leaving right now." Yoongi hissed whirling on his heel to the open window they-might have broken to get in-. "Why?! It's just barely even started, we can still get into the safe and-." Minseok moved to tell Jihoon to let up when their was the sound of a door opening. Yoongi and Jihoon's eyes shot up the same moment Minseok stepped forward to block the approaching human's rage.

"Well, well. Do you happen to be the miscreants that have been robbing the sanctuary?" The pastor, a fatty that looked half choked in his suite, gazed at them with a searing gaze, flickering over all of them as he stepped forward. Anger rolling off of him like the smell of grease under thick cologne. Swallowing thickly Minseok forced a smile taking a few apprehensive steps forward while signalling the others to get out.

Moments later, Yoongi was pacing the inside of the three's room. Tail flicking angrily and hair bristled to the point it looked like he really got hit by lightning. Jihoon was watching from the old couch, tisking at the fact the floor was being worn down by the almost stomping footsteps.

"Fuck it, I'm going back." Yoongi finally growled half way to the door before Jihoon was leaping to catch his feet. "You can't hyung! Minseok told us to never turn back for him when he's-. He'll be angry you know." Yoongi stilled at this, eyes flickering from anger to anxiousness, an internal cycle the two had gotten used to i times like this. Yoongi opened his mouth to release another volley of protests and then decided to just go for it. Turning he screwed his eyes at Jihoon who'd started to pick up on the hostility.

"N,-now hyung, You-you know Minseok gets angry when you-."

"Stop talking so its easier for the both of us." Yoongi grit out. Jihoon shrieked baking away on all fours and back into the couch as Yoongi lunged forward to grab him.

"Will you two stop fighting? So damn noisy." Both hybrids looked around so fast they almost got whiplash. Minseok stepping into the area with a yawn and bags of groceries that he placed on the coffee table that was used for everything except coffee. "Hyung-, where did you get all this?" Jihoon gaped as the other started rifling through it and passing cokes to both. Minseok shrugged, "No way in hell was i leaving without something. Yoongz mind making ramen this time." "Ah, sure." Yoongi muttered getting the packets out and hitting Jihoon upside the head in time to tell him to lay off the questions.

"But hyung~." Jihoon whined angrily, "will you at least tell us when you got this? All the stores must be closed by now." 

Minseok shrugged, "That fat ass had a son and the son had a convenience store. Nuff said. " Jihoon frowned slightly but didn't press further, screwing his mouth as he wandered over to where Yoongi was heating water.

"You know your not supposed to ask so much stuff." Yoongi mumbled under his breath.

"I'll stop when the both of you stop worrying me so much." Jihoon shot back, stealing the last dregs of Yoongi's coke before the other could think to protest.


	4. Chapter 4

The next morning Namjoon woke up feeling as if he'd slept on cloud nine. He slept in late; he could tell by the sound of birds and steady hum of a distant lawnmower to get that much. Stretching languidly he stared up at the wall for a good minute before it kicks in.

_He's on a bed._

_A bed in his room._

_Given to him by his owner._

Jolting from off the mattress out of sheer surprise he tripped on the thick covers, landing on his stomach with a groan. "Crap." Rubbing his stomach with a slight wince he hurried to peek out the door, ears pricked for any sounds. When he heard nothing he inched out, tail wrapped around his waist as he looked up and down the halls. It definitely looked different in the morning, the sun-room especially took his interest. Glancing around he spotted a clock that read seven thirty, on a Sunday. Hmm, was it too early? Brows furrowed slightly he noticed one fundamental thing. He hadn't seen or heard from his owner all this time. In fact, her scent was actually a bit stale within the house. Getting worried he headed up to her room. Following his nose to the door that smelt most like her and knocked. "Se-serenity? Are you awake?" He paused for a second ears pressed to the door and when nothing shifted he opened it shyly, freezing at the sight of an empty bed.

Heart sinking he left, looking through the rooms for any signs of the missing girl. He even went so far to look under every table, high stilted or not, just in case she could somehow turn invisible. The house was quiet, the only sound he could hear was the thumping in his own chest.

_There was no way right?_

Becoming more and more anxious he went around the house in a whirl the insistent mantra of 'please be hear' echoing loudly as each door he opened came up empty, heart sinking every time till he felt cold.

_She'd left him._

_He was alone, again._

Flopping down in the middle of the sitting room he stared blankly at the wall. Did he do something wrong? Maybe she was disgusted by how he ate. Had heard the clatter in the bath and gotten annoyed with him. Slight nausea hit him as he found it hard to breath, He'd be sent back their, he was right. He'd never make someone happy, never be loved. "-joon. Namjoon?! What's the matter?! Did you hurt yourself?!" Looking over blearily he saw Serenity hurry over from the patio, clothes smelling heavily of herbs and something sweet as she cupped his face, scent heavy with fear and worry. "I-I thought you left." He laughed breathily, voice cracking as he tried to get under control. "Oh. Awe baby, I'm here see? Not going anywhere." She giggled gently, hands rubbing behind his ears affectionately.

The first thing he did was blush, embarrassed for losing himself like he did and then he flushed harder when his stomach growled the testament to his hunger. "Your ready for breakfast hm?" She teased, pulling him up to his feet. Nodding meekly he fumbled his fingers over his tail as she led the way to the kitchen. Slipping into a stool by the island counter he watched her with interest as she moved around getting ingredients. A basket of various herbs close to him along with a box of late autumn apples. "I went over the road to Ms. Lee's house." Serenity explained catching his gaze. "Her tree blooms late so she alway's needs help picking and eating the fruit... Omelette or pancakes?"

Namjoon blinked a bit dumbly, just processing she was asking him a question. "I-I get to choose? Really?" "Mm, I can show you how to cook later too." She grinned taking out eggs and milk. "I have work so some day's might be a bit late on food if you just rely on me."

He fidgeted slightly playing with the leaves of a paprika. "Um, omelettes? The center, didn't make anything like food before."

Nodding that she'd heard she got to whisking eggs and milk together, an army of other assorted things happening in almost a blur, Namjoon's eyes watching the spectacle with utmost reverence. Holding his breath when she minced herbs so fast he thought she might take off a finger and oohing when flames danced up from the pan. He would have dropped half of those things, made a mess and most definitely be bleeding out if he'd done it himself; especially if he was being watched. There was a small smile on her face as she put a cover over the contents of the heated pan. "I was thinking we could go shopping right after breakfast." She said clearing up ingredients. "Is their anything you want in particular?"

"Uh, not really no." Namjoon mumbled honestly, "I'm used to not having much so things like that..." Keenly interested in her movements Namjoon's voice trailed as she deftly poured the egg mixture into the pan, covering it again briefly before she plated the yellow goodness unto a plate, doing the same in another plate as she pushed over a spoon and ketchup.

"Thu-this is mine?! It's so, pretty."

"Pfft, awe thanks joonie. You should see my teacher there's is even better."

 _Highly doubt that_. Namjoon mused wetting his lips, waiting for the other to take the first bite before digging in himself. A pleased groan escaping him as the mellow flavors of the egg and the tangy sweetness of the fried rice washed over his tongue. Spoon not leaving his hand until the last crumb was swallowed. Forgetting his clumsiness in the moment and volunteered to do the dishes so she could go about her morning routine. Needless to say even with careful precautions Serenity came back to see Namjoon tripping over himself to clean up broken plate shards.

                                           _________________________________________________

 

The mall was a lot bigger than what he'd expected. Being closed off to the world for most of his life would do that, but why in the world were there so many clothing stores? You only came with one body right? The first thing that came was grooming, he vaguely remembered telling her that he wished he could color his hair different and when she said their was a nice grooming parlor he jumped right on it. He didn't expect for it to be so high end though, well dressed hybrids that looked pampered their whole life in fashionable clothes making him feel out of place in his grey center issued clothes. He had never thought getting hair washed would include a massage that made his legs wobbly and his head light.

When he came out he was sporting ash mauve, unable to ignore his reflection each time he saw it. Serenity lead him to different clothing stores soon after; Givenchy, Puma, Mastermind, H&M being a few. Serenity quickly realized he was going to say yes to anything she remotely looked at with interest and then decided to just let him choose for himself. Halfway to the seventh store Namjoon became a bit antsy, the manager taking their personalized order evidence of it. "Um, Serenity? Aren't these stores...A bit, pricey?" He asked gesturing to the bags they'd amassed in the space of three hours sitting beside her. "Well I am buying extra to be honest," She said distractedly, "I'd rather take you to stores with good clothes than up sew ones from cheaper stores. Do you not like them?" "Ah, no no, I just feel bad that i wont be able to repay you." She smiled warmly, reaching up to ruffle his hair. "Sorry, I'm being selfish but let me spoil you for at least a bit longer?" Unable to say no to the slight pout in her voice he nodded allowing for the spoiling until he stopped in his tracks when he saw the pet store.

"Want to go in?" Serenity asked teasingly. "Yes please! I mean-." Giggling she pulled him in, Namjoon blown away y the sheer size of the seemingly endless rows of pet necessities and extra's. There was even a tech area for computers and instruments. "Can we look at the toys?" He asked excitedly. "Sure, go wild." She laughed dropping off their bags to the front as he pretty much ran through the aisles trying to take in everything. Eyes honing in on the plush toys and figurines. "Oh look at that one!" Pointing to a basket of character plushies he pulled one out at the same time he took down a Mario figurine.  "'Ryan' it's so cute." Tail wagging he hugged the plush tightly turning to Serenity hopefully. As he did he caught sight of the collars. Gaping slightly he walked as if in a trance over to the display, a hand subconsciously at his neck as he looked at them all. 

"Serenity, can I-."

Looking over his shoulder he froze. Serenity was talking to a hybrid. it shouldn't have bothered him, it shouldn't. She said the first day she might get another pet. But they were smiling so easily with each other, a hand slipping into hers shyly as it bounced on its toes. The large white ears on its head making him jealous.

She really wouldn't get a bunny hybrid so soon, right?

Pouting he tried to refocus his eyes on the collars, but he kept looking back. The bunny hybrid said something and then hugged her. That was it. Stalking over Namjoon got as close as possible hands still to himself as he waited for the hybrid to notice him. He did eventually. Nose scrunched into an innocent smile but it backed off slightly. it really was cute, pink hair and even smaller that most bunny hybrids he'd seen. He wrapped both arms around Serenity's waste, chin on her shoulder as he stared back coldly at the other. "Namjoon, this is Jihoon why don't you say hi?" "Hello." Namjoon muttered, thankful Serenity couldn't see he wasn't smiling. Jihoon's eyes flickered from her to him and then he smirked. Small and quick before it was replaced with a weird smile, the action making Namjoon's blood rush protectively. Whoever this hybrid was he shouldn't be around Serenity for too long.

"Are you choosing collars?" Jihoon's asked innocently.

"No."

"Yes."

Serenity pulled forward to look at Namjoon who'd clamped his mouth shut. "Weren't you looking at those over there Joonie?" Namjoon shrugged the tiling on the floor suddenly interesting. "Ah Jihoon would you like to see them too? I could replace the one you lost." Jihoon opened his mouth to say something, Namjoon growled  moving to stand between them as he glared down at the other. That weird smirk again and he shook his head. "No thanks, you already did soo much for me. Besides I think I'm stepping into something." With that he bowed slightly and then turned on his heel, walking to the exit happily with a bag that looked suspiciously like the ones Namjoon had seen the customers walk out with.

"How do you know him?" Namjoon asked once the hybrid had disappeared. "He broke a gift his owner gave him he said. A tablet so I...Joon don't give me that look. Your clumsy too." Frowning Namjoon sniffed, " How do you know he wasn't trying to hustle you or something. He didn't exactly smell owned."

"Smell?"

"Well yeah, when a hybrid has an owner they always smell just a bit like them. Scent marking...But for humans."

Serenity mulled this info over in her head, a rather bemused expression on her head when she suddenly pulled him closer breathing into his neck. "Mm, I suppose you smell like me. Do you want to look at the collars?" Namjoon thought it over, really wanting to get excited like before but the joy of the trip had waned away so he declined, feeling a bit happier when she bought two more Ryan plushies for him along with the one he held. Thoroughly exhausted from the trip he barely made it through dinner without face planting, drifting later with a hand carding through his hair and the calm scent of vanilla and lavender filling his dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Leave a kudos or comment for suggestions and to show I'm not doing this in futility~.  
> Also the suggestions might be added to new chapters if its good or interesting ; )


	5. Chapter 5

Serenity boarded the bus shivering slightly as the heater did its work, she took a seat around the middle window of the bus glad it was pretty much empty. With a low sigh she pulled back her fur hood, black curls falling into her face as she read the message on her phone.

Joonie: Serenity~. Will you be home soon?

Me: Just boarded the bus you baby. I have some take out so wait a bit longer 'kay?

Joonie: Okay, stay safe!

Cooing at the image of Namjoon wagging his tail with dimpled smile in her head she let her eyes drift back to the grey and wet world outside, mind wandering. It had been a near month since she'd first moved into her grandfathers house and adopted Namjoon. The hybrid a practical joy, a lot more thoughtful and read than she had anticipated and it was a breath of fresh air after seeing other hybrids that seemed to follow ones orders a bit too mindlessly for her liking. They still had yet to talk extensively about having another pet or hybrid in the house-can you blame an animal lover for wanting to pick up any stray on the street?- and he had a bad case of clumsiness that had her both concerned and enjoy living with him all the more fun. As the bus came to a crawling halt she happened to glance over to the driver getting up in the same moment with a noncommittal scowl on his face as he tried to talk someone off. Curios she peered around him catching sight of black ears flattened to equally black hair, both clothes and hair sticking to a slender figure.

"Do you have a bus pass? If your a tray then get the fuck off."

The driver was becoming increasingly agitated the longer the shivering hybrid stood there not wanting to go back into the rain and barred from getting in any further. "W-wait! I-he's with me. I've been worried sick you know." Getting up she quickly hurried over and grabbed the hybrids hand shoving money into the drivers hand at the same time. They stood looking at each other in the pathway for a brief moment but it was enough for her to see a rather pale male maybe a bit older than her, glare at her through watering eyes as he shivered. At a loss for words she pulled him to where she had been sitting quick to pull a towel from her handbag. -courtesy of Namjoon's worrying- and dried him off despite literal death daggers and incredulous frown on his face, thankfully he kept his tongue when she nodded to the still doubtful driver.

The second the bus began to move faster he pushed her away, grabbing the towel with a slight hiss when she tried to dry his ears and tail. He was still shivering so she took of her coat. "Here, you'll die of hypothermia before the next stop at this rate." He clicked his teeth but took it exchanging it for a now dirty and wet towel. They sat in relative silence for the rest of the bus drive, each bump or loud noise making him flinch and pull the hood further over his head as if trying to block it out and she felt bad for not carrying her head phones so he could listen to soothing music to calm his nerves like Namjoon did.

When she next looked up they were pulling to her spot. Stretching slightly from the kink in her neck she stood up wincing when she jostled the head of the mystery hybrid who'd shifted in his sleep unto her shoulder. "Um, the stop." She stuttered gathering her things quickly, tugging him up to a stand realizing his head was functioning at less than, awake. Exiting the bus she was glad to see the rain had stopped the cold air becoming somewhat warmer. It wouldn't be enough to get him any warmer though. Sighing softly she turned. "Hey um-."She looked to the spot he'd been standing and then to where there was a far off thud and she was left with the after image of her blue coat disappearing over a fence. When she got back home she had to keep a worried fox from sending her to the emergency room, tripping over nothing because of a lack of one layer of clothing.

 

                                        ________________________________________________________

 

"I'm back." Yoongi called softly, shutting the door behind him him so a draft wouldn't come in and further cause his misery. Jihoon's ears poked up from behind the couch at the same time Minseok's voice called him over. "Hey, what do you think of these hmm?" Yoongi walked over to where they were seated to see an assortment of jewels and phones displayed on the floor. "Whoa...Shit where did you get these?" Quickly dropping to his knees he looked over the first ring, eyebrows shooting way up in question realizing the gems were real. "Did you rob a store? I though we said-"

"Relax hyung." Jihoon chuckled. "Some idiot tourists just so happened to become infatuated with a hybrid and left there bags unchecked."

"Yeah, no duh...So what? We taking this over to those sleaze bags again, or just Lim?"

"Both, we can probably haggle a good price if we do" Minseok hummed offhandedly both too keen on the slight pained hitch to his voice as he picked up a smart phone. "Hyung-are you okay?" Jihoon asked worriedly, "Those headaches aren't getting worse are they?" "I'm fine." He waved offhandedly,"but- Yoongi you look like your freezing, why'd you go out in the rain for so long? Also, where'd you get that?" Jihoon's nose twitched looking eagerly to what Yoongi still had wrapped around himself, eyes lighting in recognition. "Hyung! That's from her isn't it?!" He quickly got up to pull at the fabric touching it as if mesmerized. Yoongi blanched slightly seeing the scowl on Minseok's face. Jihoon had come home one day with a bag full of sweets and tablets, one for each of them, he'd said, and under Minseok's insistent arguments finally cracked and told about the nice girl who'd given it to him.

Thumbing idly at the coat to try and think up something he was suddenly confronted with a sweet vanilla scent laced with something else cool but spicy like mint. He cleared his throat slightly seeing Minseok's disapproving stare at them. "N-no it isn't..She threw it out!" He cringed slightly at the crack in his voice as he pushed Jihoon aside. "She was muttering about some store-she was gonna throw it out any way's, so I just took it." "Really? She didn't look the type though." Jihoon mumbled softly, "She looked like a model didn't she? Black curls right?"

"Ugh, yeah. Black curls that kept getting in the way of her eyes I think, black?"

"Mm, dark amber."

Yoongi opened and closed his mouth at the wistful looking hybrid still running his hands against the coat as if it held the stars. Minseok was watching silently a cold stare in his eyes as he turned back to the phone in his hand.

 

                                            ______________________________________________________

 

Namjoon was in the living room wondering vaguely why they needed an advertiser to talk endlessly -and annoyingly- about a necklace that was beautiful enough for them to not say a word, when the inevitable finally happened. Serenity had bounced into the room looking even brighter and livelier than a squirrel in a nut factory and had jumped into the space beside him giggling slightly. "Guess what?" She hummed slipping an arm into his. "Uhm, they gave you a promotion at work?" "Aha, nope not that." She sighed, "my friend Seokjin finally found time to visit. He's coming to visit today!" The smile on Namjoon's face faltered and became apprehensive, inkling's of jealousy coursing through him as she went on about her childhood friend. The feeling doing weird flip flops in his head as he tried to convince himself that his owner wasn't some favorite ball or personal tablet up until it came time for her to answer the door.

"Jinnie! Oh~ I've missed you so much!" Namjoon pouted, not wanting to meet 'Jinnie' but the wavering in her voice had him on his feet and into the hallway to see her wipe away stray tears after breaking from a hug. "Awe, missed me that much? This is Namjoon yes?" He laughed ruffling her bangs slightly to then turn to him. Namjoon froze voice drying as he backed away. Further and further until he was peeking out from a corner, eyes begging Serenity to help him. Because he was suddenly faced with a very pretty person. Looks too out of place away from a tv screen.

"Shy isn't he?" Seokjin laughed, a strange squeaky laugh easing Namjoon's fears slightly of being in front of a perfect person. They slowly moved from the entrance to the living room, Namjoon saying nothing as the two caught up with each other on old times, got invited to play Mario cart and quickly realized Seokjin was a sore loser and preferred princess peach as a character.

"So um Jin hyung, your a vet?"

"Yes, I'm sure serenity's already told you if you haven't been in it already, but this places health system for animal's is crap."

Serenity and Namjoon nodded at the same time acknowledging the sad fact. Seokjin laughed thoughtfully.

"I remember when this one came crying to my place one day after getting forced into community service. You should have seen her, snot everywhere!"

""Hey!"

Serenity promptly yelled throwing the game completely to throw a barrage of punches at the cackling elder, ears tinged a hot red next to Seokjin's own flushed face. Namjoon's wasn't any better as he tried to not receive the same fate as the other who arguably put up a good fight to the onslaught. After a while she finally gave up and slumped back in her seat pouting like a toddler. "You would've cried too." "Mm, love you too Willow. Wasn't for you I probably wouldn't have met Jimin."

"Who?"

Namjoon blurted before he could stop himself. Too surprised at the nickname Seokjin had for Serenity to put his mouth on a filter.

"Ah, he's my hybrid. I adopted him a year or so back. He's a bird of paradise." Seokjin said proudly. "I meant to take him as well, but he got too nervous."

Serenity sniffed sidling over to Namjoon to put her head on his shoulder. "We can set up play-dates then. You'd like that too hmm Joonie? You won't feel so lonely while I'm away."

Namjoon opened his mouth to at least try and protest to the girl but Seokjin was suddenly talking too loud into his phone for them to ignore, and by the sounds of it he was just as surprised as they were to get it. "You're where? Why did you go out without me, someone might kidnap you stupid." There was an answer and Seokjin sighed, humming a stay still and then turned off his phone.

"That was Jimin, he tried to follow me and-got lost."

Namjoon blurted a laugh and Serenity made a soft awe sound as they got to a stand. "poor thing must be terrified. Were is he? We'll come too." "Huh?" Seokjin nodded in relief, Namjoon quickly ushered to go change into better clothing for the cool outdoors and to bring an extra coat for the stray pet. Soon they were traveling to a lesser known park in the neighborhood. Though it wasn't any less pretty. Large trees now golden and red, encased it completely in an almost private bubble, evergreen trees breaking the mold every few rows of seemingly never ending fall colors. Namjoon dashed ahead as Seokjin called Jimin again, spinning his head every which was to try and take it all in at once. Mid spin he caught sight of something purple.

What? Freezing he blinked a few times to stop his head from spinning and then he looked back up again to see a boy curled around a large branch, blondish silver hair fluffy around his panicked face with feathers poking out like a pretty hair piece. "Jimin?" Namjoon called. The boy snapped his head over to where his name was called hopeful and then panicked seeing who it was.

"W-who are you? How do you know my name?" He asked timidly, voice melodic to Namjoon's ears as he walked forward.

"I'm Serenity's hybrid. Um, Seokjin hyung, he's trying to call you-can you get down?"

Jimin sniffed and then wailed shaking his head hurriedly. "I can't! Get me down please!" Namjoon watched helplessly as fat tear drops started to fall on the others flushed face incoherent words coming from his mouth as he started to babble in his fear. "I-I wa-wanted to come. Bu-but I was too scared!" He cried loudly the pitch making Namjoon wince as he looked around for their owners. "Jin- *hick* hyung, sa-said not to but i was, felt-he hates me now!"

"No he doesn't Jimin. Please stop he's coming for you so-."

"Jimin? Jimin how did you get up there?!"

Namjoon turned to see Seokjin and Serenity hurry towards them, Seokjin's eyes turned upwardly to his pet who had started another series of loud wails as he was helped down. Clinging unto Seokjin for dear life as he unleashed all the terrible woes he'd befallen to only get lost in a 'scary forest.' "Alright, it's okay you baby, your safe now see?" Seokjin hummed over and over like a mantra as they took root to that spot. Namjoon watching beside Serenity in complete awe at how much the small thing could cry. And so loudly too.

"Well, at least we found him right?" Namjoon said once Jimin had stopped long enough to hear a treat of ice cream. Serenity just nodded looking from Jimin to Namjoon with a doubtful look and then nodded again. "We'll get along just fine."

"I hope so."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For any confusion the story has now panned for approximately four months in time up till this point. So its now around late fall starting from summer.  
> Working on getting time into the chapters without it being a bleh

Hanging out with Jimin was actually really fun to hang out with. Once he wasn't crying. He was very bubbly and slightly excitable, finding things in common with Namjoon in the form of their musical interests and how well their owners took care of them. Starting an offhanded competition on who's was best when the two in question had moved off to buy them frozen treats a little way's off from where they were sitting. Jimin was a fluffy angel, there wasn't much else to say about it 'cause it was true. If he'd been the one at the pet store back then Namjoon wouldn't have minded half as much.

"So hyung, how long have you been with Serenity noona? Did you leave someone behind at home?"

Namjoon crinkled his brow, "Uh, well its been nearly four months I guess, and other than Jin hyung no one else was at home with us."

"Really? She smells like it though." Jimin smiled, kicking his legs up in a playful fashion and then perks up in excitement as he looks from their owners getting ice cream then back to Namjoon, leaning to whisper with bright eyes. "Maybe she's a cat hybrid in disguise? Or an octopus! I read they can do anything!"

"What?! No. She doesn't have the ears, or extra arms." Namjoon argued, twitching his own ears to drive the point to the giggling bird. "Besides you don't have wings, or large feathers like other bird hybrids."

Jimin pouted, slapping his arm with his bottom lip jutted out and for a second Namjoon thought he might have caused another crying fest when Jimin sighed, ruffling his hair in frustration and scowled in Jin and Serenity's direction."There taking too long. How long do you think until they get served."

"As soon as the guy realizes there not joking about eating ice cream in late fall." Namjoon shrugged, training his attention to the familiar back of Serenity. Jimin's earlier words putting his head into new retrospect. In all honesty he'd wondered something similar at first. The human sometimes more cat like than anything and had a tendency to wrap herself like a giant ping pong and cuddle into small spaces. Hm, maybe she was a cat or something. The scent Jimin spoke about though..

"You two getting along?"

"Of course! Joonie hyung is really nice!" Jimin answered matter of factly, "Did you get strawberry? Did they have it Jinnie hyung?"

"Yes yes, you baby here you go." Jin laughed pulling the jumping hybrid back to the seat and handed him his ice cream that the blonde immediately went to devouring.

"Here Namjoon, I got you a waffle cup sundae. Serenity smiled, handing him the ice cream that was steaming slightly with the scent of vanilla and coffee. Namjoon took a bite mumbling that they shouldn't be eating ice cream when it was so cold but his words barely left coherently over the way the warm thick coffee brownie harmonized with the cold sweetness of the vanilla, the entire thing melting in his mouth. Serenity chuckled beside him, stealing a bite for herself and winked back at him. "Good right?" Grr, damn his inability to say no to good food. Now that they were all together Jimin's ability to wiggle his way out of everything began to rare its head. A game of 'how much can i steal before they notice' beginning before Namjoon could get his bearings and the moment turned into a competition. Stealing each others ice creams and getting bad brain freeze because of it. When they parted Jimin was tired out from constantly trying to steal Namjoon's brownie. Half asleep on his feet and constantly rubbing at his his eyes to try and keep awake to talk more. Mumbling out an argument when Jin picked him up piggy back style and made Namjoon and Serenity pinky promise to set up another play date soon. Namjoon had smiled widely at the sleepy face, cheeks squished against Jin's shoulder. He couldn't help himself, poking the cheeks making Jimin giggle and ruffled his bangs with a definite sure to play again.

 

         ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

"Good afternoon, lunch out again today?" Serenity paused at the door to nod to the desk clerk. She hadn't realized how often she'd come down there to lead to the thought. "Can I ask if your meeting a boyfriend? He must be a real keeper if you leave so often." The woman smiled cheekily, giving her a thumbs up and Serenity just knew that the topic had become company gossip. Blushing slightly at what the woman could possibly be thinking, she went out and hopped into a taxi to the town square, spotting the pink hair in the crowd easily.

"Jihoon, you really need to eat lunch with your friends." The bunny hybrid jumped slightly, turning on his heel and then beamed cheekily. "Can't help it if free food tastes better."

"And the truth reveals itself." Serenity hummed catching the words _'you look adorable in that,_ ' because the last time she'd said it he'd had a fit. As they talked endlessly about there day. Jihoon doing most of the talking having a lot to say on the dogs that would bully him every now and then in his part of town. Once in the family restaurant he sobered a lot, mostly because he was now confronted with a menu of food. Humming under his breath about what would taste the best and finally gave up, slumping in his seat in silent surrender. smiling Serenity glanced over the menu and ordered for the both of them, the pleased grin on Jihoon's face saying she picked well.

"So Jihoon, why exactly do you alway's show up around lunch now? Your friends will get jealous don't you think?"

Jihoon snorted, "Not at all, in fact they-. Their a bit stubborn when it comes to favors."

"As opposed to you huh?"

Jihoon nodded sagely. "I'm a popular type of hybrid, so its actually annoying how people keep approaching me. Especially the perverts." He shuddered at the last word, making a point to make the most disgusted face as possible. In her head Serenity silently agreed. Thing had gotten better about the aspect of hybrids but still.

"Why don't you buy a collar then? I can get you one if you want to." Serenity hummed suddenly.Jihoon choked on his water, looking at her with teary eyes as she watched him blankly.

"Wuh-what?! You cant-you, are you crazy? Minseok will-"

"The Burger Special and House Alfredo?" A waitress asked, coming up with there dishes. "The quesadillas and ribs will be out soon."

Thanking the woman Serenity looked back to Jihoon who'd slapped a hand to his mouth only removing it to cram a few fries into his mouth. He was trying to ignore the outburst but it was hanging in the air like smoke.

"I was just throwing around Ideas Jihoon, Namjoon would probably debate but." She shrugged patting his hand to reassure him. Jihoon relaxed but pouted visibly at the sound of Namjoon's name. He poked his pasta looking anywhere but her face when he asked, "Is he really that great? You talk so much about him whenever your with me."

"I do? Hm, I guess it's because he's my friend, sorry." She mumbled only half surprised. She did talk a lot about Jin, Jimin and Namjoon now a day's. "If you don't want me to anymore."

"No it's fine. Just thinking is all."

Nodding Serenity changed the subject breathing a sigh when his eyes became less disheartened, tail twitching cutely behind him as he got more excited about a new artist he'd heard over the radio. By the time they'd finished he was bubbly to the point of excitable, hanging on her arm like life support as he skipped to a song she didn't know but thought suited his voice well. She was about to ask him if he'd ever taken lessons for it when his brightness stagnated and then fell. The grip on her arm tightening briefly before it was gone completely and he was standing rigidly beside her staring at something. Following his gaze she came eye to eye with the hybrid she'd helped on the bus that rainy evening. About to call a name when another cat hybrid stepped out and locked eyes with Jihoon.

"I-I should go." Jihoon said, voice a strained whisper as he walked over, not bothering to turn back to the confused girl.

 

             ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Jihoon stared at the singular spot on the wall. The one that had been there before he'd gotten taken under the two's wings, the one that looked like a butterfly if you looked at it with crossed eyes. it was the only thing keeping him on the happy times. When everything was so much simpler. Before he felt like his chest was being crushed and his head hurt from trying to suppress the tears and shouts that hitched in his throat. Before Minseok had gotten so bad and Yoongi was more honest. He glanced up to the two with hooded eyes curling in on himself when he could still see the angry flecks in Minseok's face, his scent overwhelming in the space making him want to choke. "Minseok hyung."

"What were you doing there Jihoon?" Minseok demanded in a near hiss. Jihoon said nothing, he couldn't talk to the elder when he was like this. Minseok slammed a fist on the table with such a force Jihoon winced at the ghosting pain on his own closed fists. "Tell me why you were there or so help me-"

"Why do you even need to know?!" Jihoon hissed back. "Because I'm trying to look out for you!"

"Really? Is that really it? Lately you've never gotten out of the house cause of your headaches. Why do you think that's a valid point anymore?!"

"Watch what your saying." Yoongi growled, his face so blank and so _disinterested_ Jihoon snapped.

"You know what? I can't take this fucking bullshit anymore!" He near screamed, "Your lying to yourself as if its going to make everything so much better, and your so sick you can barely sit down straight! Your both so stuck up in your fucking heads that you can't realize how fucking stubborn your being! So what if I met up with her huh? At least she doesn't shove a superiority complex into my face and takes better care of me than you two do lately!"

Both blanched slightly at the younger's outbursts. Yoongi the first to collect himself and question him. "Do you really think you can trust her? We've already been through this, your previous owner-"

"Is not her." Jihoon gritted out, "Your just like me hyung, you kept her stupid coat even though you barely take it out so why? Why are you giving me so much crap?"

"Because your trying to destroy hard work, do you even hear yourself? Your completely disowning everything Minseok and I have done for you!"

"And what if i think your both wrong huh?" "Then do you think your right then/" Minseok suddenly growled, "If you think so then go live with her and stop making it our problem!"

"Fine!"

Jihoon shoved away the gaping cat, didn't flinch when he hit the ground with a heavy thud. Smacking away Minseok's hand with a force. "Don't touch me.. I'm done."

Opening and slamming the door behind him, he stalked down the stairwell and out into the darkening streets. Wishing with each step that one of them would come out and stop him from leaving, actually show they cared more than selfish reasons. It was raining hard again and he was soaking wet, numb to his very bones, not knowing where he was going until he found himself bumping into someone.

"Oh sorry I wasn't-you."

Jihoon looked up blearily to a fox hybrid dressed for a casual night out. He must look a mess in comparison, disheveled and dosed in water.

"So-sorry I was just." What was he doing? When did things become so wrong? "Jihoon?! What are you doing out in the rain?!"

Before he could catch his breath he was suddenly being wrapped in warmth, her scent unbelievably close and warm and that was it. Wailing like a lost child as his legs finally gave out before he could even properly comprehend her figure. Clutching hard and adamant to whatever it was in his hands, unwilling to let go or answer to the questions of why. Wanting to curl up and die with how hurt and broken his body felt. He was still crying when he was pushed into some car and he refused to let go of the thing in his hands as he was sent into a fitful sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

Namjoon tapped his fingers on the hard cover of his book. Serenity was a t work, unable to get away from it despite asking. Leaving him to deal with there guest. They'd gone out last night to a restaurant he'd seen on TV and when they were heading back to there car something had bumped into him. A very disheveled bunny hybrid he'd had the _pleasure_ of meeting before. It had taken forever to get him to stop crying long enough to be pulled into the car, and Serenity had to strip out of her coat with the way the hybrid refused to let go of it. Once home the crying had started up again and Namjoon was feeling exhausted for Serenity's sake, taking care of the hybrid for more than half the night and then having to deal with work. In all honesty Namjoon still have inklings of hatred to the hybrid before but seeing him break down like a child had washed away the feeling like a force. He was feeling very sorry for him, so when their was a wail he instantly answered it. 

"In the living room."

There was a scuffle of feet and Namjoon got an eyeful of the bunny peaking around the corner with a puffy cried out face hands still gripping the coat he'd refused to let go the night before. He really did look pitiful, even worse maybe in the light. He was very thing, making the clothes he was wearing look way too big with an equally thin status. Namjoon swallowed slightly as the silence didn't seem to be ending very soon between them. "Um Serenity went to work so- I'm to call Jin hyung so maybe you should sit down?" Jihoon's ears flopped uselessly against his air, rocking slightly on his feet as he looked around and then back to the coat in his hands, bringing it up to rub against his face.

"Ji-jihoon? Are you okay?" Namjoon asked tentatively, hands clutching the now ringing phone as he watched the tottering hybrid with concern.

**_"Hello?"_ **

"Uh Hi Jin hyung, um did Serenity call ahead? We took in a hybrid named Jihoon and I think-"

Jihoon suddenly tripped walking forward, whimpering plaintively and curling into a ball with a strangled sob. Startled Namjoon rushed over to the whimpering ball and immediately reeled back from touching him. For one he could already feel the heat pulsing from the flushed skin and second the hybrid was literally in heat. Pulling his shirt over his nose to block out the quickly spreading scent Namjoon hurried out the room ignoring the whine to come back as he hissed into the phone.

"Hyung can you come over please?"

**_"I-sure? When do you need me exactly?"_ **

"Do-don't leave. I'm sorry, sorry, it's hot please." Jihoon wailed, Namjoon flinching with the sudden coordination he exhibited to  hurry over to Namjoon who he thought was leaving. How he wished he could. Jihoon tugged a bit too hard at his pants.

"Now please!"

 

              ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

"And there we go. The stress must have caused his heat to hit early, the shot I gave him should take it down but don't give him the fever medication until after dinner. I don't know how he'll react to it."

Namjoon nodded along to everything the elder was saying with his utmost attention. Thankfully he'd been able to grab a blanket from the laundry room and wrap it around the blubbering bunny. Speed carrying him into a room and unfortunately had to lock the door to keep him from coming back out. "No please, let me out! I-shit, I'm sorry it's too hot -please." "You'll thank me later i swear." Namjoon called back. Pacing the living room until he heard footsteps up the driveway and pulled Jin and Jimin into the house before the vet could even knock.

They were now in one of the guest bedrooms, Jihoon just waking up from his past out state from before, and without prompting Jimin announced he was going to make some herbal tea.

"Hello there Jihoon how are you feeling?" Jin asked gently, vet mode turned all the way up as he pulled his stool closer to the bed. Jihoon twitched his nose slightly before wincing to a sitting position and nodding. "I-I'm fine." "That's good then, you have a slight fever and I've given Namjoon instructions on it." Jihoon nodded silently again, the slight frown on Jin's face showing unvoiced worry as he went to join Jimin in the kitchen. Namjoon stayed behind.

"Aren't you going to kick me out or something?" Jihoon asked quietly, his hands pressing against the sheets. "What, no of course not! You're sick, why would I do that?"

" 'Cause you hate me." Jihoon said simply, the weird smile on his face and far off look made something strange shift in the pit of Namjoon's stomach.

He cleared his throat, standing all of a sudden too distracting to do while talking. He shouldn't have done something like that at the mall. Looking back on it Jihoon looked the exact same as he did back then not as thin and vaguely he realized this was probably the person Jimin had smelled at the park. He didn't grudge Serenity for meeting him behind his back.

"Sorry. I was a douche I didn't-can we, start over? " Namjoon asked thickly, "I promise I won't pry or anything just, when your ready and whatever. Serenity won't let you leave now so..."

Jihoon nodded meekly and now that Namjoon could think properly he did look adorable, even for a bunny hybrid. "Heyo, I brought some tea." Jimin appeared in the door with a tray and a bright smile. Taking up one and pushing it into a surprised Jihoon's hands. "Jinnie hyung is good but this works a whole better. And it tastes good too."

Jihoon arched a brow slightly in slight concern, licking tentatively at the dark liquid and then proceeded to take it all with gusto. The smile on Jimin's face even brighter if it was possible and both chuckled at the surprised look on Jihoon's face when he realized it was gone.

"Th-thanks."

"Your welcome." Jimin hummed reaching out to pinch the hybrids cheek, "Your so cute you should get better soon." Namjoon snorted a laugh as Jihoon turned a bright pink to match his hair. "I'm not cute." He mumbled, making them laugh a bit harder.

"So your Jihoon hm? I'm Jimin and that's Namjoon but I guess you already know that?" Jihoon mumbled a yes. "Do you like any games or books?" Jimin continued, "When your sick doing something you like makes it better."

"Are you a parrot? You sound like Jin hyung." Namjoon teased, catching a slap to his thigh and stuck out his tongue at the puffed face Jimin had in annoyance.

"I'm not a parrot thank you, I'm trying to make friends."

"What if he doesn't want to talk now?" Namjoon went on looking at Jihoon to confirm or disprove his words. Jihoon shifted in his spot, scratching his ears nervously as he finally spoke. "I don't mind. Um I like music a lot."

"Really? Me too, have you heard of Sean or Akio?"

"Those are such old artists Jimin." Namjoon frowned in confusion, "I thought you said you didn't like classics."

"Well I got into it." Jimin argued back.

"I like them." Jihoon perked, "Though i think the covers from this artist named Lux modernizes them well without taking from it."

Both fox and bird looked at the bunny in surprise, Namjoon swiping away a figurative tear as he held his hand up for a high five and handshake. They'd be getting along just fine.

 

           ``````````````````````````````````````````````````````````

 

Serenity muddled over her papers, ruffled her hair and then gave up. "Hey, I'm going to call in early."

"Oh okay...Wait why?!" Her desk partner, a pretty blonde named Lisa questioned, pouting at losing her one talk buddy. "Well you already heard about the bunny hybrid."

"The one everyone thinks your dating secretly? Yes."

"We're not-yes that one." Serenity huffed. Seriously the gossip here was unreal. "What about him?" Lisa questioned with peeked interest. "I took him in last night-get your mind out the gutter Lis, I'm afraid he and Namjoon won't get along very well so..I'm worrying too much aren't i?"

"Yes, now go. I'll cover for you but you owe me barbecue."

"Thank you." Gathering her stuff she hurried out of the building, thanking the heavens she'd gotten around to buying a car and drove home just under legal. When she got home she waited tensely for a stray scream or even a police officer to say neighbors had complained, but nothing. Opening the door she walked in, worried because of the silence and then almost died of cuteness. She watched as Jin moaned in his sleep, due to a heavy Namjoon falling unto his stomach to curl there on the couch. In the love seat beside it, Jimin and Jihoon were sitting together with a pair of earphones between them, Jihoon's head rested against Jimin's. The soft light of the early evening completing the heart warming scene. God this was too cute. Taking out her phone Serenity second guessed and then hurried to her room to fetch her camera, snapping pictures from all angles, ugly sleeping faces and cute sleeping faces filling her memory and she mentally decided to keep one particular gem as leverage for when jin decided to tease her again.

As she was putting the camera back into its bag Jihoon suddenly sneezed. Jolting Jimin's head and thus started the domino effect of the sleeping figures rising to life. "Serenity? You're home early." Jin mumbled, stretching as he got his bearings.

"Mm, shouldn't you be working?"

"That my friend depends on whether or not someone calls." Jin said smugly, alluring to the fact he didn't have set schedules for work like she did. Oh how she hated that.

"Why are you home so early Serenity?" Namjoon yawned.

"Well I thought, you'd have killed each other but I guess no one wants me here." She turned to head right back to work and giggled when two pairs of arms hurried to keep her from leaving. "You feeling better now Jihoon?" The shorter male blushed and nodded, "Ye-yeah, Namjoon hyung and the others were nice too." Namjoon cleared his throat ducking his head as he confirmed the hybrid's words.

"Well now that you guy's seem to have everything set we should leave." Jin spoke up, "You two can fill in Willow right?"

Jihoon tilted his head mouthing the word 'willow' as Namjoon nodded. "Yeah, thanks for the help hyung."

"What~ Why? We didn't get to show Jihoon that cool stage in Mario." Jimin complained, sniffing like a child who had to leave there best friend, which arguable it kind of was. Jin huffed at the needy birds antics but was cut off when Serenity spoke up. "We can set up another play date like we said we would." She offered, "Now that were here anyways might as well set one yeah?"

"Yay!"

"Yah, you can't baby a person too much you know."

"Love you too Jinnie, where would you guy's like to go?"

After a bunch of back and forthing they decide to go to the mall the next Saturday. Jimin now completely appeased and chattering off Jihoon's ears, though the latter didn't seem to mind as much. When the two had left with lots of goodbyes -maybe too much-, Serenity finally turned to the two she was left with. A now shy bunny and a fox quickly becoming a big brother to the two younger ones. "So what happened while I was gone? I want to hear everything." She teased pulling Jihoon into a back hug and walked them over to the kitchen, curious to know why exactly Namjoon turned a beet red at the preposition.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hoseok dropping mix tape in two days?  
> Two chapters posted?!!  
> Coincidence???!!!
> 
>  
> 
> Yes. 
> 
>  
> 
> Don't get used to it I'm terrible at planning things ahead. I need it to be good before i post (like hobi) so work is slow. Sorry.


End file.
